Red Bus
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: Embry finally finds his imprint; Fleur Arcenau A French gymnast. The only thing is, he's never met her...he's only ever saw her on television. The story of Embry and Fleur a love that knows no boundaries. ONE-SHOT


Chapter 1

Embry had finally found her. His imprint. He had never met her, or spoken to her, he had only ever seen her through a TV screen. Her eyes stared into the camera and into his soul and in that moment Embry knew it was to her he belonged. He wanted to smell her to hear her heart beat. She took a step toward the beam and pulled herself onto it. His heart thudded hard against his rib cage as she performed the most graceful yet death defying stunts he had ever seen. Her body moved easily in and out of elegant leaps and flips Embry was mesmerised yet petrified she would take one step of the beam and fall flat on her face.

Sam looked at his brother and ultimately felt a sense of worry. You see this Girl Embry had imprinted on was an Olympic Gymnast, and worst of all she wasn't even from this country, she was French. When would Embry ever get to meet her? Did she even speak English? Sam left his brother to stare at the screen for a while, knowing that Embry would have to face the heartbreaking situation of not being able to see his imprint the moment he pulled his eyes away from the television.

Embry saw her smile as she walked away from the beam, she was happy with her performance. So was Embry. He watched her run straight into the arms of her coach and his body growled; he wanted to be hugging her like that. After an hour of watching the Gymnastics, it finished. Embry fell back into the couch, his imprint's name was Fleur Arcenau she was sixteen and she was from Paris. Embry looked at Sam,

"I'm never going to see her am I?" Embry spoke restraining tears,

"We'll work something out," Sam spoke in his deep gruff voice that gave Embry little to no hope in finding his true love.

"Like what!" Embry demanded panicked "Even if I go to London, I doubt she'll even look at me far less talk to me!"

"Embry!" Sam yelled to shut the worried young man up, his demand worked and Embry fell silent

Sam had decided that going to London with Embry was the only option. So the pair took a trip to the extremely crowded London, they had found it impossible to find a hotel room but had sufficed for a tiny single room, Embry took the floor. It was the day of the Gymnastic finals Embry of course did not get into the arena, instead he lurked outside hoping to catch a glimpse of his imprint. About an hour of standing and waiting she showed up walking with her coach, Embry was at loss as to what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, He slid his phone in her direction. Sure enough she picked it up looked around and held the phone up nobody claimed it. Embry smiled to himself, he headed home knowing he could contact his imprint. He entered the hotel room Sam had headed out to buy Emily a souvenir, thankfully for Embry Sam had left his phone. He picked the mobile up and called his number. A female voice answered, she spoke in fluent English but hints of her French accents could be heard.

"Hey, My names Embry, I think you have my phone?" Embry spoke anticipating listening to his imprints heavenly voice

"I'm Fleur, I must 'ave your phone yes," She replied "Would you like to collect eet?"

"Yeah, of course I would,"

"My coach will come over and give eet to you if you tell me where you are?"

Embry's heart sank, he didn't want to see her coach he wanted to see her. He held the phone so tight it nearly broke,

"How about I come over and get it from you?"

"That not a good idea," She replied "I'm very busy with practice..."

"I uh..." Embry was at loss, he needed to see her, "I'll meet your coach then, where will I get him?"

Fleur gave him the directions, Embry sighed to himself. His plan had backfired. He got a taxi to the location and got out. Embry's heart warmed she was there with him, in the car, but she was still there. The coach chucked him the phone and went to get into the car, Fleur opened the door. She felt something in her heart that drew her to Embry.

"Thank you," Embry told her,

"Eet, is okay," She replied "How about you take me for a coffee, I 'ave an hour off,"

"I'd love to," Embry spoke hardly believing his luck,

"Andrew, I will call you later!" Fleur grinned to herself, she was unsure why she felt this way for this strange man named Embry all of a sudden, she had never had boyfriends because she was too focused on her sport there had never been any time for them.

Embry and Fleur had coffee that day, they got to know each other. One date stretched to another. Fleur had won a gold medal and all her practice had paid off. She also had a lot of free time, which she planned on spending with Embry. The two shared the best week of their lives, they travelled London they went to the cinema, and Embry took Fleur to dinner. On the third date Embry finally plucked up the courage to kiss Fleur, she fell even more in love with him that night, but alas the love did not last Fleur had to go back to France once the Olympics were finished.

"Embry, I 'ave to go 'ome to my family!" Fleur told him, "And you 'ave to go to yours, I will miss you!"

"No don't go, we can stay here, forever, you can come back with me!" Embry pleaded, he had half a mind to go to France with her, but he couldn't neglect his responsibility to the pack.

"I can't," Fleur spoke two words that shattered Embry's life she went to cross the road, her foot touched the concrete road, halfway across the road Embry shouted

"Please Fleur!" It only took those two words for Fleur to turn her head to look at Embry.

She didn't see the red bus driving down the road; she was too busy staring at Embry for what could be the last time. The metal collided with her fragile breakable body and sent her flying through the air like she had in her routine, except this time she flew without grace, she was helpless. Her body landed on the ground. Lifeless. Embry fell to his knees before she landed his despair overwhelming him words couldn't describe the feelings he felt. Crowds gathered around her broken body. Embry pulled himself up to see her, hoping to see her smiling, but he didn't see her smile, he saw her bruised face bashed and broken beyond recognition. He couldn't leave her alone not there; he fell to her side and started chest compressions and rescue breaths. Inside he knew it was too late for her, but he couldn't give up. He saw the shimmering gold medal in her bag and he realised how much Fleur had achieved, how much more she could've achieved if it wasn't for him. He curled up in a ball next to her body, taking in her scent, and feeling the warmth leave her.

Embry had killed his imprint that he was sure of, if he had never went to London, she would still be alive. If he hadn't said those to words that would take her attention away from the road she would not be in her grave right now. Embry switched off the TV she was all over the news, _"triumphant Olympic hero killed days after victory" _Embry closed his eyes and he didn't see her smiling face, he saw her bruised and broken face. He saw her lifeless eyes staring up blankly at the cloud filled skies. He couldn't live with that memory anymore. He couldn't live without her. He banged his hand of Emily's table; the legs broke and shattered into splinters on the wooden ground. He wondered what would kill him. Would he bleed to death if he slit his wrists or would they just heal? Would he drown if he swam so far out into the sea there was no way to return? Would he fall asleep forever if he took one too many sleeping pills?

He slit his wrists but as he predicted the scars healed to fast, and all he was left with was a bloody mess to clean up. He went out to sea and swam for what felt like hours, he tried filling his pockets with stones. It didn't work. Finally he tried the sleeping pills; they didn't even make him feel tired. He wanted more than anything to join Fleur in death. He wanted so much to be free from guilt; he wanted to see her face once more. He headed back to his house, and pulled out a big long knife. He had a broken heart mentally; it felt only right to match this physically. He took the knife and placed it against his bare chest. With all the strength he could muster he drove it straight into his heart. Blood spurted out like a fountain. He bled so fast his body held no chance of healing. He fell to the ground and he saw her face once more, her heavenly smile, and her eyes of dreamy blue. Finally he was where he belonged .With her.

**Love it or hate it? Please review I got this idea watching the Olympics, I hadn't originally planned it to be a tragedy, but I guess I let my creative juices flow with this one. Please review It would really make my day! :D**


End file.
